retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount Home Media Distribution
One of the first home video companies ever founded in 1975 was Paramount Home Media Distribution, which was also a Gulf+Western company like its film and television counterparts. In the beginning, the company was known as Paramount Home Video. Logos 1978-1980 This logo is the hardest to find of all. It primarily appeared on Betamax tapes, as well as on very early VHS releases of Paramount Pictures films. Logo Paramount_Home_Video_(1978).jpg 1979-1982 This logo is not easy to find. It was only used for almost three years, but can be seen on tapes like Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) and the original VHS release of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979). Logo Paramount_Home_Video_(1979).jpg Warning screen Paramount_Warning_Screen_(1979).jpg 1982-1987 Another tough find, but the logo can be found on 1980s VHS tapes of television shows and some non-Paramount films that were owned by Paramount Pictures Corporation. It usually does not appear on films released by Paramount Pictures; after the warning screen, it goes straight to the film, starting with the Paramount Pictures logo. 1987-1988 Extremely rare, as it can only be seen on home video releases from the 1987-1988 season. 1988-2006 1988-1989 Because the Gulf+Western company was renamed to Paramount Communications only one year after this logo debuted, it is considered one of the rarest logos ever seen on VHS tapes containing Paramount installments. Many 1989 re-prints of old Paramount films have this logo. 1989-1995 A lot more common than its 1988 counterpart, this logo can most certainly be found on all early to mid 1990s VHS tapes of Paramount films and television shows affiliated with Visual & Audio Communications, or Viacom for short. 1995-2006 If you're a fan of Paramount films and television shows distributed by Viacom on VHS, this logo shouldn't be hard to find at all. It appears on VHS releases of Harriet the Spy (1996), The Rugrats Movie (1998), Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000), and on many other mid to late 1990s and 2000s films. However, the 1998 VHS of Titanic and 2 Boobah tapes like "Comfy Armchair" and "Snowman" don't have it. Distribution of Paramount titles on DVD began in South Korea on April 16, 2001. In 2002, during Paramount's 90th anniversary, a different-looking Paramount Home Video was used instead of this one. Logos Paramount_Home_Video_(1988).jpg|1988-1989 logo Paramount_Home_Video_(1989).jpg|1989-1995 logo Paramount_Home_Video_(1995).jpg|1995-2006 logo Paramount_Home_Video_(2002).png|2002 (90th Anniversary logo) Warning screens (VHS) Paramount_Warning_Screen_(1988).jpg|1988-1989 warning screen Paramount_Warning_Screen_(1989).jpg|1989-1995 warning screen Paramount_Warning_Screen_(1995).jpg|1995-2002 warning screen Warning screens (DVD) Paramount_Warning_Screen_(1998).jpg|English Paramount_French_Warning_Screen_(1998).jpg|French 2002-Present Before 2002, no opening logos were used whatsoever on DVDs from Paramount Home Entertainment. When the studio turned 90 years old, this logo began in use on any new DVD releases. In fact, it is still in use today, even though the current Paramount Pictures logo is from December 2011. Logo Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg Warning screens Paramount_Warning_Screen_(2002).jpg|English (North American) Paramount_Warning_Screen_(English).jpg|English (international) Paramount_Warning_Screen_(French).jpg|French Paramount_Warning_Screen_(Spanish).jpg|Spanish Paramount_Warning_Screen_(Portuguese).jpg|Portuguese Paramount_Warning_Screen_(Chinese).jpg|Chinese Paramount_Warning_Screen_(Korean).jpg|Korean Paramount_Warning_Screen_(Thai).jpg|Thai 2006-Present (HD) Any HD DVD or Blu-ray Disc releases of Paramount movies would often always have this logo. Logo Paramount_High_Definition_(2006).jpg Notable releases Weblinks *http://paramount.com/homevideo/index.html (1999-2002) *http://www.paramount.com/homeentertainment (2002-2006) Category:Paramount Pictures